For a Reason
by Koudelka
Summary: Saifuu. Long. One Chapter. Rated PG:13 for SEMI-lemonish scenes and language and violence. Yeah. Anyway, it takes place 4 years after the game. Please R&R. ^_^


Her cold eyes scanned the interior of the apartment. It was small... but she loved it... for a reason. She explored further. Every room, slowly, careful not to miss as much as a speck of dirt. She had time, he wouldn't be home until one. She watched his every move, studied his scheduale as if it were the Book of Hyne. But, nothing compared to actually talking to Seifer Almasy; and she had not done that in four years. To her complete dismay, there wasn't a picture, nor memory of the former diciplinary commitee. Nothing. She sighed, and walked into his bedroom. She knelt by the black case to his gunblade, the Hyperion. It was empty, of course. Seifer would never go anywhere without it. She heard a noise. It was only 6pm, and Seifer was already home? She froze. What could she do? She ducked behind his bed, praying that he would not see her. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He came back into the bedroom, and started to undress. She resisted the urge to peek, in fear of getting caught, because, honestly, who would rememberFujin? She heard him leave the room and walk into the bathroom. It was her chance to escape. So she did. She shut the door to the apartment, but realized she had made way too much noise. The next thing she heard was Seifer shouting "Who's there?" She ran down the stairs, and out the front door of the apartment building. She sighed a sigh of relief, and walked to a train bound for her small house in Balamb.  
  
Seifer stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist, walked into his living room, and looked around, then the bedroom, then the kitchen. No sign of anyone. He opened the door to his apartment and looked around. He seen the figure of someone slip out the glass doors of the apartment complex into the streets of Deling. She had silver hair, and was clad in black... Fujin? He shuddered at the thought, trying to forget her, but he just wasn't able. He sighed and walked back into his apartment, where he put on some clothes. He went out that night, and had a couple of beers. 'Why was Fujin in my apartment? Trespassing?! Was it even Fujin...?' Seifer had tried and tried to forget Fujin, but to no avail. Thoughts just kept returning. But, actually, he had been doing a pretty good job of forgetting, two whole nights without a thought of her-until now.  
  
Fujin arrived home at around midnight. Another outting. More trespassing. Nice... She plopped on the sofa. Seifer. 'Why do I think of you so much, dammit. I hate you. You treated me awful. Arrogant bastard.' Half of the thoughts that raced through her head weren't true. They were just thought to keep her happy, content. She fell asleep and when she woke up the next morning, she walked over to the cafe' that she worked at. Life was fine. Just fine. She was very alone, though. Maybe she liked it that way.  
  
Seifer grabbed a phone book from somebody's doorstep on his way home from work. He had plans for this phone book. Big plans. Well, not really. He strolled along, phone book in hand, happy as can be, until he arrived at his apartment, where he sat down, and opened the phone book. He was tired. It was one in the morning, of course he was tired. He thumbed through the book, until he came to the "S" section. He soon found Fujin Sanada's listing. She lived in Balamb. Interesting... He found her number, and dialed it. It rang five times, then a recording came on.  
  
"LEAVE MESSAGE. MAYBE CALL BACK." He blinked hard, hearing her voice again, then contemplated whether to leave a message or not. He breathed into the phone, then hung up. She was sleeping, probably.  
  
Fujin walked into her house at around one-ten, and heard the phone ringing. 'Who's calling me at one in the morning...?Or wait... who's calling me?' She walked over to the message machine, and heard someone on the other line. She heard breathing... She recognized that breathing... The steady, hard inhales and exhales, but she could not put her finger on who it was. So, she just sat down on the sofa. Minutes later, the phone rang again-waking her from a half-asleep state. She reached over and picked it up.  
  
"WHO?" The same breathing was heard.  
  
"F, Fuu." Fujin blinked. Seifer? No...  
  
"WHO?" There was another pause. "WHO?!" Perhaps he should answer her.   
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"...ALMASY?"  
  
"Hahah. You do know, I could have you arrested for trespassing."  
  
"IRRELAVENT."  
  
"Same old Fujin."  
  
"... NUMBER? HOW?"  
  
"Ah, its as easy as a phone book."  
  
"ARROGANT."  
  
"Thanks, hun." Fujin slammed the phone down. Why? She wasn't sure... Without thinking twice, she picked up the phone and placed it next to the reciever. 'Why would he call me back?' She sighed and walked into her bedroom.  
  
'I really screwed that.' Seifer thought. He sighed, wondering why he had to be so arrogant... He lay back on his bed, but found he couldn't sleep. He picked up the phone and hit redial. The phone was busy, or off the hook. Chances were, it was off the hook. Fujin didn't use the phone all that much. Seifer was up all night, and called in sick to work the next morning. He headed for Balamb, and when he arrived, he stepped up to an old man.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where Fuujin Sanada lives?"  
  
"She lives right next to the Dinchts."  
  
"How am I supposed to know where that is?!"  
  
"Well, I thought you were one of Zell's friends. That boy has many friends."  
  
"Yeah, right! So, how do I get there?"  
  
"From here you go right down that street, past the shop, and go straight. Zell's house is the first door on your right. The girl's house is just left of his." Seifer nodded, and headed toward Zell's house, where he knocked on Fujin's door.  
  
"She's workin."  
  
"Chicken-wuss. Long time no torture!" Seifer said, smiling evilly. Zell got angry.  
  
"Why you at the albino's house? She's jest like a vampire! Why'd your posse break up, Seifer? Ya find out that the tomboy girl...-" Seifer punched Zell in the face, hard.  
  
"Seifer...! Frickin hell!!" Seifer noticed a lady walk out of Zell's house.  
  
"Zell, how dare you talk like that! Come inside!"  
  
"Ma...!" Zell protested. Seifer laughed.   
  
"Bye, Zell." Seifer said tauntingly.  
  
"Now, what did you want, young man?" Asked Mrs. Dincht.  
  
"Where's Sanada work?"  
  
"Down at the cafe', over by the ocean. Don't hurt the young lady, I think she could be nice if she wasn't so..." Seifer walked away, thinking to himself what a name Fujin had made for herself. He walked into the cafe', and silently walked behind the counter, and walked into the kitchen, which smelled strongly of coffee.   
  
It looked as if Fujin had a break of some sorts, because she leaned against the counter at the back of the kitchen, and sipped what looked like a cup of coffee. She stared into the steam, as if in deep thought.  
  
"Fujin." Seifer approached, nearly causeing her to drop her cup of coffee.  
  
"WHAT WANT?"  
  
"Shh, Fujin, keep your voice down, they'll catch me back here."  
  
"IN THAT CASE. MUST SCREAM."  
  
"Fujin." Seifer looked annoyed.  
  
"WHY HERE?"  
  
"I need ta talk to ya."  
  
"BREAK. FIFTEEN MINTUTES." She motioned for Seifer to follow her as she exited the cafe'. She sat down at the docks, and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Fujin, why did you go into my apartment yesterday...?"  
  
"KNOW NOT. BORED."  
  
"Hah, so, everytime your bored, you just walk into people's apartments?" She nodded. "Yeah, right, Fuu."  
  
"SEIFER! NOT BUSINESS."  
  
"Yes, it is. It's my apartment you were in."  
  
"DID NOT TAKE ANYTHING."  
  
"Yeah, but still. You were invading my privacy." He said, mockingly. Fujin shook her head.  
  
"BREAK OVER. GO HOME, SEIFER." She walked away, went back to work.  
  
At around one-ten AM, Fujin arrived home, and didn't bother to turn on the light, as usual. She walked over to the sofa, and sat down. Like always. Except this time, arms grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her down.  
  
"Ah?!"  
  
"Shh." Fujin's eyes adjusted and she seen Seifer.  
  
"Seifer? What the hell are you doing?!" Fujin had slipped. She went into regular talking tone. Too late now.  
  
"I love it when you talk like that, Fuu."  
  
"Seifer. Let go." She commanded in a calm voice. Fujin squirmed as his grip tightened. She was pratically on top of him now, and grasping at his hands trying to push them away. "Seifer! Stop it." He removed one of his hands from around her slim waist and wrapped the other one completely around her. With the free hand he grabbed her head. "Seifer. What are you do-" Before she knew it, her lips were pressed to his and he was kissing her. She kept her mouth the same, partially open, and did not react at all. She eventually kissed him back. Fujin felt his tongue enter her mouth, and she moved her head away, disgusted by the idea of Seifer and his tongue. He unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and kissed around her collarbone. She moaned slightly and moved her body away.  
  
"Seifer... stop it."  
  
"Fujin..." Fujin escaped Seifer's grasp and stood up.  
  
"Seifer, just what do you think you're doing...?" She was shaking a little. She found that his eyes were rested at the top button of Fujin's shirt that had been undone. She reached up and fumbled around to button it.  
  
Seifer stared at her, wondering what had provoked him to do what he had done. It wasn't right. It wasn't Seifer. He felt a small feeling of embarassment as he stood up and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Bye, Fuu." He walked toward the door, leaving Fujin standing, confused.  
  
"Seifer, why don't you explain!?"  
  
"I don't explain." Seifer walked out the door, and Fujin walked out after him. It was dark, and the streets were empty.   
  
"SEIFER! EXPLAIN ACTIONS." Well, Seifer couldn't very well explain his actions. It would be too hard, especially since he didn't even know why he had done what he did. He felt Fujin's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fujin, I can't explain. You're just gonna have to live with that."  
  
"OH? CAN'T EXPLAIN? WHY?"  
  
"Cuz I did it on instinct. What seemed right at the time."  
  
"And it doesn't seem right now that you've done it?" Fujin asked. Seifer turned, hardly able to see her pale face in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, thats pretty much it."  
  
"Seifer!" Fujin glared at him. She hated him. There was only one thing she could do. She kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Dammit, Fuu!" He clutched his lower leg. He looked at the sillohette of her body in the darkness. She stood, without a hint of emotion, though he could sense the anger and hatred rising off of her. She turned away, and headed back toward her house. He stared, until her body disapeared into the darkness.  
  
"What have I done?" Seifer stayed in the Balamb hotel that night. He got probably a half hour of sleep and was happy that he was off of work anyway that next day. From his window, he stared out to the streets of Balamb. He seen Fujin walking toward the cafe'. Seifer then noticed the figure of Zell Dincht who walked up to her and said something that provoked her to kick him in the shin. He frowned and sighed. Zell tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned and kicked him, then pushed him toward the ground. Seifer had to laugh a little at Zell and Fujin. She continued on her way and out of Seifer's sight.  
  
Fujin was really upset at herself. She regretted everything she had ever said or done to Seifer. She regretted the five or six times she invaded his apartment. She regretted following him to the ends of the world four years ago. She was highly unconcentrated on her work, but it was coffee, who needed to be? On Saturdays she worked from 7:30am to 3:30am. She needed the money to keep up with the small house she owned. It was hard, and she only had Sundays off. She found herself sleeping all day on Sundays, and had no time for anything other than work-especially Seifer and his stupid, arrogant antics. Arrogant, the one word to describe Seifer Almasy. 'Right now, the fool is probably laughing his ass off at me and my actions last night. I thought he was serious... Hah, maybe I'm the fool...'  
  
Seifer walked around Balamb. He wondered if he should go back to Deling or stay here a little bit longer. He should probably leave. Or no, maybe he should stay. He walked over to Fujin's house, and walked right in. Seifer wondered why Fujin never locked her door. Wasn't very safe. He had already explored her house yesterday, and he hadn't found anything that was afilliated at the least with him. Maybe she was trying to forget too?  
  
When Fujin came home at three AM, the first thing she did was plop on the sofa, and was relieved when she realized no one else was on it. Well, that relief didn't last long, because Seifer stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"EXIT."  
  
"Always so pushy. Anyway, just to tell ya, I'm leaving tommarow. Bye, Fuu."  
  
"GOOD. LATE. SLEEP." Fujin rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.  
  
"Fujin, you were in my apartment for a reason. Explain."  
  
"DON'T EXPLAIN." Seifer laughed slightly.  
  
"Fujin, if you explain why you did what you did, I'll explain last night."  
  
"NO BARGAIN. STUPID. CHEAT." She pointed to Seifer.  
  
"Fine, Fuu."  
  
"EXIT, SEIFER." Seifer turned away, with a pleased look on his face. The pleased look annoyed Fujin, so she got up and kicked him. "WALK FASTER. EXIT QUICKER." Seifer sighed and walked out the door. Fujin watched him go into the Balamb Hotel. She yawned and then walked into her bedroom. She rarely slept on her bed, it was just that when she came home, she was so tired, she slept on the sofa. But through all of the tiredness, she found she couldn't sleep. Why? It was probably stupid Seifer's fault. She pounded on her white pillow, trying to make it softer, but it wouldn't work. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the receptionist's desk at the Balamb Hotel.  
  
"ALMASY, SEIFER?" Fujin dropped 20 gil on the desk.  
  
"Well, he's in room... 17." The receptionist smiled and put the gil into her pocket. Fujin walked up the stairs, and found room 17. She knocked.  
  
"Who the hell is it?" Fujin almost ran away, be she couldn't. Not now.  
  
"FUJIN." There was a long pause, than Fujin heard footsteps and the door opened.  
  
"What do ya want, Fuu?" Fujin walked past Seifer into the room. "Fujin?"  
  
"APOlOGIZE. INVADED PRI-VA-CY." She said the last word slowly, trying to analyze its every meaning.  
  
"Ya don't havta to do that." Fujin crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
"DID BECAUSE... BECAUSE... MISSED YOU. WANTED KNOW ABOUT YOU." Seifer noticed Fujin getting uncomfortable talking like that.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Now, you explain last night." She said in normal tone.  
  
"Well, ah, I couldn't resist, Fuu. You were so close."  
  
"Thats all? ...NEED SLEEP. GOING NOW."  
  
"Uh huh." Fujin nodded and walked toward the door, but was stopped by Seifer's hand. "Don't go."  
  
"Oh?" Seifer turned Fujin's body around and kissed her gently. She couldn't have this. He'd just go away again. No point. She broke away and turned toward the door, trying to resist the temptation of turning around and kissing him again.  
  
"Oh, Fujin. Stop it. You know what you want. Don't try to resist."  
  
"NO POINT."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I SAID NO POINT. WHY BOTHER? YOU JUST LEAVE AGAIN."  
  
"No, Fuu. I'm not gonna leave this time."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Cuz I know what I want too."  
  
"Seifer..." He pressed his body against hers and kissed her. Fujin felt his tongue in her mouth but she didn't react. She just stood there, blankly, wondering why she was allowing this to be done to her.  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if we should be doing this... I mean, I haven't seen you in what? Four years?"  
  
"Yeah, so all the more reason." He kissed her neck and she groaned in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Seifer, stop it..."  
  
"Why?" Fujin didn't answer. She really did not want him to stop... but she had to, for the reason of keeping her reputation. She wouldn't be seduced into sex by anyone. Especially Seifer.  
  
"Oh, see, Fuu. You don't want this to stop. You're just being difficult. It won't be any fun if ya resist!" Fujin had never heard Seifer talk like this, she wasn't scared of him or anything... It was just too much for her to handle.  
  
"Seifer..." He kissed her, down her neck and her collarbone, and he carefully unbuttoned her shirt. He kissed down her body, and pulled off his trenchcoat, then his shirt. Fujin felt a little embarassed, she hadn't worn a bra that day, no one would notice, there was no point. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she stood before him, half naked. She was afraid of him not liking her body. It was slim, and shapeless. But to her surprise, Seifer smiled slyly, and continued to caress her body...  
  
*~_~_~_~_~_~*  
  
The next morning, Fuujin woke up in a foreign bed. Like a hotel room. She looked next to her, and seen Seifer next to her. She nearly screamed, but realized she had taken part in the act also. She sat up and looked at Seifer, unbelieving as to what he had done... Probably just playing with her. This meant nothing to him. Just another girl to bang. He didn't care. Fujin didn't even deserve him. He was too perfect.  
  
"Seifer..." No answer. So, she shook him.  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Seifer, I'm gonna leave now. Okay?"  
  
"Uh huh..." Seifer was half asleep. It didn't even seem like he cared. So she just swung her bare legs over the side of the bed. She went to stand up, but was pulled back onto the bed.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere, Fuu" He kissed her and smiled.  
  
"Seifer, I don't even know why I did this with you. I mean..." She cleared her throat. "DON'T DESERVE."  
  
"Stop talkin' like that. And of course ya deserve me. Actually, I'm a little afraid that I don't deserve you..."  
  
"Seifer..."   
  
"Now, stop this talk. I'm offa work today. Let me enjoy it." He held Fujin, and she remained silent. 'Could Seifer love me? Hah, who am I fooling?!' Fujin yawned and rested her head on Seifer's chest. He ran his hand through her hair, and sighed. "I think you work too much. I mean..."  
  
"Yeah... I need the money, but I'm okay. I deal."  
  
"Hardly." He said, in a semi-concerned voice. She just shrugged and closed her eyes. At about 3:30pm Seifer got up and hopped into the shower, still half asleep. Fujin just pulled on her clothes, and sat, waiting for him to come back. When he did come back, he made an anouncement that shocked Fujin more than what had happened the previous night.  
  
"Fujin, I'm movin' in with you."  
  
"SHOCK! Erm, what?"  
  
"Yep. Ya could use the help, and we could both use the company."  
  
"Seifer... Are you sure about this...?. SELF-SUFFICIENT."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Seifer gave a long pause, as if contemplating what to say. "I love ya, Fuu." She blinked in response. She couldn't find many words to reply with. So, she just walked over to him and hugged him.   
  
"I love you too, Seifer." She smiled and looked up at him, and he stared back into her eye.  
  
The next day, when Fujin got home from work, a good precentage of Seifer's things were in her house. But, not Seifer.   
  
"SEIFER? WHERE?" She heard the door open behind her and she turned to see Seifer, who walked in carrying his gunblade.   
  
"Hi, Fuu."  
  
"GREETINGS, SEIFER." Fujin said. "ALL MOVED IN?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded, then went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Seifer followed her in and sat down. Fujin took a seat next to him.   
  
"Hey, Fuu, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"Why... do you love me? I mean, most girls can't stand my 'arrogant' additude." Fujin paused, since she too, had complained about his arrogance.  
  
"I love you, because your loyal, Seifer. You'd give your life for your dreams and wants... You actually care, Seifer... Though you can be a little arrogant about it..." He smiled slightly. Seifer hugged her, then walked into the bedroom.  
  
"G'night, Fujin."  
  
"See you, Seif." An hour later, Fujin walked into the bedroom, and she seen Seifer staring out the window, clad in pajamas, aka, a pair of baggy black pants.  
  
"Seifer?" He turned around and looked at Fujin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You alright?" She seen the blue moonlight light up his muscular, golden chest.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine."  
  
"Uh, okay... But, I'd prefer you tell me." She walked over and sat on his bed, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Fujin, I'm confused. I mean, I'm supposed to be the better-than-the-rest-of-the-world Seifer... And all of the sudden, I'm moving in with someone I love. I mean, I love. I'm not supposed to love, Fuu."  
  
"Yes, you are, Seifer... You just aren't supposed to love the wrong people..." Seifer looked at Fujin and sighed.  
  
"I know you are the right one, Fujin, but... I don't want to hurt ya. I dunno." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm tired. Good night."   
  
"Okay..." Fujin decided to back off before she caused trouble. Just as she climbed into bed, she heard a knock at the door. 'Who could it be? At two-thirty AM?'  
  
"Fuu, was that the door?"  
  
"THINK SO." She was going to get up, but Seifer told her to stay. He'd get it. So he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it as he rubbed is eyes.  
  
"Whaddya want?"   
  
"Whoahoho!"   
  
"Chicken-wuss, nice to see you at this late hour, but Fujin's not available, so you can go-"  
  
"Seifer! Yo! The hell are you doing here? Dressed like that?! DUDE!"  
  
"Get lost, Chicken-wuss."  
  
"I am NOT a chicken wuss."  
  
"Yeah, right." Seifer went to shut the door, but Zell caught it.   
  
"So! Dude, explain."  
  
"Yeah, like hell I will." Fujin walked up to the door.   
  
"WHO?"  
  
"Chicken-wuss."  
  
"Heey!" Yelled Zell in protest. Fujin shoved Seifer out of the way.  
  
"WHAT WANT, DINCHT?"  
  
"Whoa.."  
  
"DINCHT?!"  
  
"Dude, Seifer and Fujin are-" Fujin kicked him hard in the shin before he could finish.   
  
"EXIT." She pushed him out onto the streets and shut the door. She looked upset. She walked into the bedroom and pulled off her boots, and got on an oversized pair of boxer shorts, and a greyish tank top.  
  
"Fujin? What do you think he wanted...? You weren't involved with him, were you?" Fujin kicked Seifer. But remembered that she wasn't wearing her steel toed boots. She clutched her foot immediately.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Fujin walked over and sat on her bed.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is..."  
  
"ZELL DINCHT. MAKE DIRTY RUMORS."  
  
"So what? It won't bother us..."  
  
"WILL. ALREADY MADE BAD NAME FOR SELF."  
  
"Fuu... What could he possibly say?"  
  
"I don't know. Lets just go to sleep, ok?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
The next morning when Fujin arrived at work, she was approached by a waitress, Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
"Hey! Fuj, is it true what the rumor says?!" Fujin shook her head.  
  
"CHANCES ARE, NO. BUT, WHAT?"  
  
"Well, there's one saying that you and Seifer did it last night!! Omigod is it true?!" Fujin kicked the waitress.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oww! Heey! Thats not fair!" She clutched her leg, jumping up and down. "Zell said that Seifer moved in with you!! I seen him around here too! Doesn't he live in Deling?!" Selphie said.  
  
"...YES. MOVED IN WITH ME. YOUR BUSINESS NOT. KEEP TO SELF!" Fujin said in a lower voice.  
  
"Okie! Will do!" Selphie skipped off into the kitchen. During her half-hour break, Fujin walked to her house to see if Seifer was home. He had taken the day off, so he could finish moving things in. He was home.  
  
"SEIFER? WHERE?"  
  
"In here." Fujin walked into the bedroom to see Seifer shining his Hyperion. "Whats up?" He asked, without looking up.  
  
"RUMORS. ALL AROUND."  
  
"Dammit. Hyne Damned chicken-wuss." Fujin found herself giggling.  
  
"NOT AS BAD AS THOUGHT. DINCHT TOO STUPID."  
  
"Hahahah!" Fujin smiled. She loved seeing Seifer laugh. "So, Fuu, how long ya got?"  
  
"FIFTEEN."  
  
"Oh, well good." She smiled a bit, and Seifer set his gunblade aside. "Come on, Fujin."  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"Next door."  
  
"WHAT FOR?" She asked.  
  
"TALK TO DINCHT." Fujin could have sworn that his face turned a little red. "I mean, to go talk to the chicken-wuss." Fujin smiled and kissed Seifer.   
  
"Alright." Fujin said. And they walked over to the Dinchts'. Zell's "Ma" answered the door.  
  
"Ooh, hello, young man. Seifer, I believe?" Seifer nodded. "Ooh! Ms. Sanada. Nice to see you, lass." Fujin smiled breifly.   
"We're here to see the chi-" Fujin kicked him. "Er, Zell."  
  
"Oh. Okay. He's in his room, go right up." Seifer and Fujin walked up the stairs and walked into Zell's room. He had music on loud, and he was dancing, hotdog in hand. Seifer coughed loudly. Zell looked over and turned off the loud music.  
  
"Dude! What are you doing here?! This is my room."  
  
"No, really? I couldn't have guessed." Came Seifer's sarcastic reply.  
  
"Its sacred. I thought I explained this all before."  
  
"Yeah, sure...! ...Anyway, Dincht, you've been spreading rumors. Rumors about me and Fujin."  
  
"They are truths, not rumors, man."   
  
"Yeah, right. Do you have a problem with me being in love with Fujin!?" This comment came as a shock to Fujin as well as well as Zell.  
  
"Dude... Whoa... I just have a problem with Fujin having a relationship with someone!" Fujin walked up and kicked him.  
  
"BASTARD. DROP DEAD. STOP RUMORS, OR WILL ANIALLATE." Fujin, well Fujin just got right down to the point. She then gave him a look that could have broken a Wizard Stone.  
  
"Dude... okay. No more rumors... for Hyne's sake."  
  
"BETTER. COME, SEIFER." Seifer gave Zell a "Ha ha" look, and walked out the door. Now, the damage that was done, was done. Selphie would probably spread rumors to Rinoa, Rinoa to Squall, and Squall to Hyne knows.   
  
That night, Seifer and Fujin sat at the kitchen table, just talking. Fujin had gotten off of work early, and so she was able to have dinner with Seifer, who just ordered pizza. The phone rang.   
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
"I don't know." Fujin said as she stood up and walked toward the phone.   
  
"WHO?" She said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"..." Fujin slammed the phone down, with a look of fear and shock.  
  
"Fujin, are you alright? Who was that?" Fujin swallowed.  
  
"J, just Selphie."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Nothing special."  
  
"Fujin."  
  
"..." Fujin sat down and stared at the brownish soda in the glass in front of her. She seen her reflection and slid back in her seat immediatly.  
  
"Fujin, what the hell is the matter?!"  
  
"SEIFER, NOTHING WRONG."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Tell me, Fuu." She looked into his eyes, afraid. Scared... Not of him, but what her words would do to him.  
  
"S, Seifer. Awile ago, after our posse broke up... I stayed here, in Balamb. I met this man... He was so nice to me... And I guess we got involved, but he got obssessive with me... I mean, really. He had pictures of me... And he'd get jealous even when I talked to Zell, or someone... And, I got really sick of all this... I was scared, Seifer... Really scared. So, I told him to leave and he went to Timber..." After every word she said, Seifer's jaw dropped lower and lower.  
  
"Uh..." Was the only thing that he said, so Fujin continued.  
  
"Anyway, you know those rumors...?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I guess they reached him-in Timber."  
  
"So what?"  
  
""He's coming to Balamb... DANGEROUS. KILL YOU."  
  
"What?! Why the hell would he kill me?"  
  
"YOU WITH ME." Seifer paused. It seemed he had nothing to say. "DINCHT. COME OVER-CHECK ON ME. THAT'S WHY WAS HERE. ANNOYING."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"WHATS WRONG?"  
  
"Nothin' Fuu." Fujin glared back down at the soda in the glass in front of her, and she wanted to disapear into the liquid. Never come back. She knew she had hurt Seifer a little, but he wouldn't show it. After awhile of silence, Fujin stood up and walked into the bedroom, where she sat on Seifer's bed, staring out the window. She wondered when "he" would come... She layed back on the bed, looking at the moon, and wondering what to do.  
  
When Fujin woke up the next morning, everything was as she left it, even Seifer, who was still sitting at the kitchen table, except his eyes were closing slightly.  
  
"UP ALL NIGHT?!"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"TRUTH?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"WORK. TODAY. SHOWER." Seifer sighed and walked into the bathroom. Fujin wondered what she could do... Then there was a knock at the door. 'HIM!' She went into the bedroom and pulled on some fresh clothes then answered the door.  
  
"...Fujin!" Fujin looked away.  
  
"TRENT. WHAT DOING HERE?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, I heard some rumors that you were living with a man... Hah."  
  
"YOUR BUSINESS NOT."  
  
"You can't live with another man, Fuj."  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"You are mine."  
  
"AM NOT." She kicked him.  
  
"Oww, dammit, Fujin. So, are the rumors true?"  
  
"..." Fujin heard Seifer come out of the bathroom. "SOMETHING I COOK. BURNING. RIGHT BACK."  
  
"Ah..-" She shut the door and ran over to Seifer who was soaked and wrapped only in a towel.  
  
"SEIFER!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"HE HERE."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"TRENT HERE. AT DOOR." Seifer sighed.  
  
"...Damn."  
  
"WHAT WE DO?"  
  
"Kill the bastard."  
  
"W, WHAT?"  
  
"Well, what else can we do, Fuu?" Fujin didn't say anything for awhile.  
  
"...KNOW HOW TO HANDLE. YOU. GET DRESSED."  
  
"Uh, right." Seifer said. Fujin walked over to the door and opened it. Trent was gone. She turned and then seen him climbing through the window.  
  
"TRENT! STOP. GET OUT!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"BE SORRY..."  
  
"Oh? Why is that...?"  
  
"Alright, ya dirty bastard. Get the hell outta my house." Seifer stepped out, fully clad, trenchcoat and all, Hyperion in hand.  
  
"SEIFER!" Fujin turned to Seifer.  
  
"Who the hell is he?!" Trent asked.  
  
"HIM? WHO?" Asked a nervous Fujin. Trent grunted. "OH! HIM... That's Seifer." Fujin walked over to Seifer.  
  
"Oh? Is he your new boyfriend that the rumors are about? So they are true...?"  
  
"Everyone of `em, ya bastard. Now, leave, Hyne dammit."  
  
"Ohoho! I'm not leaving my love, Fujin here with someone like you."  
  
"NO LOVE YOU. LEAVE."  
  
"I know, honey, you're scared of this Seifer character..."   
  
"That's it! You're going down...!" Seifer interruptted.   
  
"Whoa, buddy. Let's talk this over..." Trent muttered. Seifer pressed the Hyperion at Trent's throat, then with a quick movement, he cut Trent's arm, and pushed him out the door.   
  
"Damned idiot." Fujin stayed silent as Seifer went back into the bedroom. He came out shining his Hyperion. "I'm damned late for work, dammit." Seifer walked out the door, and Fujin sighed. She could tell Seifer was upset at her. She hated that. So, she just went to work, and when she came home, she walked into a dark house, which was odd, because Seifer should've been home. She walked into the living room, and a black gloved hand covered her mouth. She struggled.  
  
"Fujin... Stop it. What the hell are you doing!?" The voice whispered. Fujin turned.  
  
"Seifer...?"  
  
"Yeah, Fujin. Anyway, I need you to go over to Chicken-wuss' house. Just do it."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Go!"   
  
"Seifer...?" He pushed her out the door. She stumbled out onto the streets, and walked over to Zell's house. No one answered the door. She could hear crashes from her own house. 'Seifer...' She ran over and into her house. She seen Trent and Seifer fighting, Trent had a knife. A knife against Seifer and his skills with Hyperion... Trent didn't stand a chance.  
  
"SEIFER! STOP!" He turned and Trent stabbed him while he was off guard. "SEIFER!" She ran over to Seifer, but he was still fighting, and eventually got Trent hard. Trent fell to the ground. Fujin ran over to Seifer, and put her hand on the bleeding wound. "Seifer... are you alright...?"  
  
"Y, yeah, I'm f, fine, Fuu."  
  
"Seifer..." She brought him into the bedroom, and layed him on her bed. She stood, casting a Curaga spell, hoping it would work.  
  
"Fujin! No... Re...fl..." The spell was cast, and to her surprise, it bounced off of Seifer and onto the dying Trent. Reflect.   
  
"DAMMIT!!" Fujin yelled as Trent started laughing and stood up. She noticed Seifer's bleeding getting worse, and she fumbled through her dresser draws for a potion, or something. Trent drew closer to Fujin.   
  
"Fuu... get the hell... away from there." Seifer warned.   
  
"NO. FOUND MEGA-ELIXER." She tossed Seifer the Mega-elixer, and wondered how it got in her draw. The next thing she pulled out was her Shruiken. She threw it at Trent, and he fell back, dead... Fujin knelt down, and cried. Yes, Fujin Sanada cried.   
  
"Fujin." Seifer knelt next to Fujin, and put his arms around her. "Hey, it'll be okay..."  
  
"Its all my fault... dammit." She wiped the tears from her eyes, but they just kept coming, no matter how hard she tried to stop, it all seemed useless. "I'm sorry, Seifer." She hugged him, and he stood her up, and sat her down on his bed, since her bed was stained with Seifer's blood. He kissed her and wiped her tears away.   
  
"Fujin... You just lay down here, I havta do something with his body."  
  
"Okay." Fujin rolled over on her side and stared up at the moon.   
  
Seifer grabbed Trent's body, in contemplation of what to do. Then he thought of Raijin. You see, the reason Raijin left the posse was because he had joined a street gang in Esthar, that specialized in... "Trash" removal. Therefore, Seifer dialed Raijin's number.  
  
"Raijin?"  
  
"Yo! Seifa!"  
  
"Yeah, I need you to come pick up some trash. Fujin's house."  
  
"Alright, but I'm gonna need money, ya know!?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just get your ass over here. Quick."  
  
"Okay! See ya, ya know?!"  
  
"...Yeah." Seifer hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom.   
  
"Everything's being taken care of, Fuu."  
  
"GOOD. WHO?"  
  
"Raijn. I knew he'd come in handy."  
  
"CORRECT. AS ALWAYS." Seifer laughed and Fujin sighed. Seifer layed down next to her and held her. He loved her so much...  
  
An hour later, Seifer heard a knock at the door. 'Must be Raijin.' Seifer went to answer the door, and it was Raijin and one or two other men.  
  
"Okay, Seifa, where is it, ya know?!"   
  
"In the living room. Hurry up."   
  
"Okay." He sent the two men off to take Trent's body away, and Seifer was talking to Raijin.  
  
"Well, why are ya at Fujin's house anyway... It ain't Fujin, right?!"  
  
"No! I live here."  
  
"Where's Fujin, ya know?!"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Whoaho!"  
  
"Shaddup."   
  
"Well, looks like we're done, ya know?!"  
  
"Okay, Raijin, how much do I owe ya?"  
  
"Free of charge, man. It was nice seein' ya."  
  
"Thanks, Raij."  
  
"Yeah, man, anytime, ya know?!" Raijin left and Seifer went back to the bedroom. He sat at the foot of his bed and watched Fujin sleep. 'Why do I care so much? Can love really change someone...?' From the bed, Fujin sighed. She was asleep though.   
  
"SEIFER! WAKE! LATE FOR WORK!"  
  
"Eh? Oh... dammit." Seifer got dressed and left for work. Fujin didn't have to work that day. She didn't have to work as much now that Seifer was paying some of the bills and such. Fujin just sat and thought about last night's events. Fujin then heard a knock at the door. Who was it today?  
  
"WHO?" No answer. She opened the door.  
  
"There's a difference between K.O and death."  
  
"Trent?!" Fujin yelled in shock. Seifer stepped out from the bathroom. 'I thought he left for work...'  
  
"Oh, so the bastard's back." Seifer said. Trent pulled a gun, and aimed at Seifer. Fujin took the shot for Seifer, and then after Fujin fell to the ground, another shot could be heard, and Seifer muttering something, and a gurlgling noise. Dead. Both of them dead.  
  
"Argh!!" Fujin shot up and hugged Seifer. Grasping him, never wanting to let go. "Seifer! Seifer...!" She pressed her face to his shoulder.  
  
"Fujin?!" Seifer said, looking down at Fujin in shock.  
  
"NIGHTMARE. PLEASE, JUST NIGHTMARE?"  
  
"Yeah, Fuu, just a...nightmare." Fujin ran her hands up and down Seifer's back, looking for a gun shot wound. She found nothing. 'Just... a dream.' He hugged her and kissed her gently. They eventually fell asleep.  
  
When Fujin woke up the next morning, Seifer wasn't on the bed next to her.   
  
"Seifer?!" She looked at her watch. Around noon. She walked into the kitchen and seen a note in Seifer's scrawly hand writing. She had learned to read it over the years. For anyone else, it was nearly impossible.   
  
"Left for work. Didn't want to wake you. Love ya."  
  
"Oh... okay." She thought, happy she had the day off. She stared out the window, then heard the door bell. The first thing that flashed through her mind was her nightmare... She walked over to the door, contemplating whether to open it or not... She did. It was Selphie.  
  
"Fujin! Fujin!" She jumped up and down.   
  
"WHAT WANT?"  
  
"It's Seifer. Come with me!" Fujin blinked and followed the running Selphie. They arrived at Balamb Square.   
  
"A sniper! They identified him as... Trent Suzuki." Fujin nearly dropped.  
  
"Where is he?! Where is Seifer!?"  
  
"He's being flown into the Esthar hospital."  
  
"Why not Balamb?!"  
  
"It's serious!"  
  
"Dammit!" Fujin ran through the streets and found two officers taking Trent away. She ran up to him, knocking the officers away. "You f*cking bastard. You're gonna die now." She stood behind him, and prepared to crack his neck. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over.  
  
"I'm doing this cuz I love you, Fuji. You don't know the power of a phoenix down."  
  
"Like hell you are." Said a struggling Fujin. She got away, and kicked him in the stomach hard. She then stood there, and grabbed his neck with both hands, and turned it until she heard a sickening crunch. Trent was dead. She remembered what he said about the phoenix down... She had an idea, sick, but it'd work. She turned and grabbed a sword out of a nearby and very shocked Balamb officer. She closed her eyes, and cut Trent's neck. His head rolled away, and half of the crowd watching nearly threw up. Fujin wasn't done. She picked up his head and threw it into the Balamb ocean.   
  
"Damned idiot." Fujin was taken into the police station, and was told that starting tommarow she would go to Balamb GARDEN, to do manual labor. 'I'll weasel my way out of it...' She thought. She then took a train to Esthar. Fujin walked to the hospital and approached the receptionist.  
  
"What do you want, miss?" Asked the receptionist.  
  
"CONDITION OF PATIENT."  
  
"Alright, who?"  
  
"ALMASY, SEIFER."  
  
"Critical. He was shot very close to the heart, hmm, our records say that this was not a battle wound. Potions and such will not help. We need to treat him the old-fashioned way..."  
  
"CAN SEE HIM?"  
  
"Friend or Family?"  
  
"LIVES WITH ME..."  
  
"You're his fiance'?"  
  
"NO..."  
  
"Then...?"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Alright, alright." The receptionist brought Fujin down to the ICU. "He is right in there, hun."   
  
"THANK YOU." Fujin walked into the room. It was dark, except for one light. She stepped over to the bed, and stared down at Seifer, who was sleeping. His chest was wrapped in white gauze. She crossed her arms and sighed.   
  
"Seifer... I'm so sorry..." She sat on a nearby seat, and ran her small, pale fingers through his blonde hair. His eyes opened slowly.   
  
"Hey, Fuu."  
  
"Seifer!" He smiled slightly.  
  
"That dirty bastard... The cops got him, right?" Seifer stared at Fujin as she contemplated whether or not to tell him about the way she killed Trent. No, maybe he couldn't handle it... not now, anyway.  
  
"Y, yeah." She said.  
  
"Hmm, that 'yeah' doesn't sound too certain. What happened, Fujin?"  
  
"I killed him."  
  
"Yeah, right. That idiot has enought phoenix downs to..."  
  
"Seifer, I *killed* him..."  
  
"Fuu? Why?"  
  
"He hurt you. Won't have that. Read tommorow Balamb times. It will explain how. I dont want to go into detail..."  
  
"Sure, Fujin." Fujin bent over Seifer and kissed him.  
  
"I love you, Seifer..."  
  
"Love ya too, Fujin."   
  
Fujin left Seifer's room at around midnight, and used the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"HEADMASTER SQUALL."  
  
"Ah, Fujin?"  
  
"YES. YOU HEAR?"  
  
"About you? Yeah."  
  
"TELL THEM NO. I HAD REASON, SQUALL."  
  
"...Fine.  
  
"THANK YOU! I HUG, IF WERE THERE." Squall laughed, and then said bye. Fujin walked home, and looked at her bed. Seifer's blood was still on it, except now dried and brown. She stood there, staring at it for a while, and then just picked up the sheets and threw them in the wash. She went over to Seifer's bed and layed down. She didn't sleep at all that night, because she missed Seifer so much, but then the next day he was able to come home. He had to go easy though, and both her and Seifer were given time off of work, due to Seifer's injury.  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"I want ya to have my trenchcoat."   
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Cuz, I do." He carefully slipped it off, and handed it to her.  
  
"COULDN'T TAKE."  
  
"Aww, come on, Fuu. I have a spare in my closet."  
  
"Heh heh..." She reached over and took it, and then slipped it over her sleeveless green shirt. It was big on her, but it smelled of Seifer, so she loved it. She smiled. She stood up and hugged Seifer, who just smiled. She shoved her hands into the deep pockets. They were empty, except for an object in the right one. 'Seifer must've missed it.' She took it out, and looked at it. Seifer kept smiling, except the smiled had been showing more nervousness by the second, for the item was a small ring. Her eye grew wide.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Hmm? What're ya gonna do?" She hugged him, giving him her answer, without any words.  
  
Fujin climbed into Seifer's bed and waited for him. She stared up at the moon, then nestled her head in Seifer's pillow. She smelled him off of the pillows. It was that leathery, strong scent, she loved it. For a reason.  
  
~The End. 


End file.
